2018 FIFA World Cup
The 2018 FIFA World Cup is the 21st FIFA World Cup, the premier international association football tournament, being held in Leubantia from 11 June to 11 July. Leubantia was selected as host in December 2010 over favourites England and the USA, following a bidding process. The previous World Cup finals were held in 2014 in Brazil, while the next World Cup is due to be held in Louaza. The finals tournament sees 736 players representing 32 qualifying teams compete in games held in ten stadiums across the country for the World Cup trophy. The 32 qualifying teams were selected from a pool of entrants comprising 206 of the 208 FIFA national teams in a qualification process that began in August 2015. With 206 initial entrants, the 2010 World Cup equals the 2016 Summer Olympics as the sports event with the most competing nations. The finals began on 11 June with the group stage, in which the 32 qualifying teams were reduced by half by playing in groups of four teams for points over three matches per team. The 16 remaining teams advanced to the knockout stage, beginning on 26 June. Ties after normal time are settled using extra time or a penalty shootout if necessary, up to and including the World Cup Final, scheduled for 11 July at Frîgäzü stadium in Trilfuva. Host selection The 2018 FIFA World Cup was chosen between different confederations, but almost all hosters were from Europe was chosen as the host for the 2018 FIFA World Cup. The Nations chosen were, apart from Leubantia, were Belgium and the Netherlands, England, Russia, Portugal and Spain, and the United States. Following the decision of the FIFA Executive Committee not to allow co-hosted tournaments, Belgium and the Netherlands and Spain and Portugal withdrew from the bidding process. The committee also decided not to consider Russia's bid as it no longer met all the stipulations laid down in the official List of Requirements. The winning bid was announced by FIFA president Sepp Blatter at a media conference in December 2010 in Paris; in the first round of voting Leubantia received 14 votes, England received 10 votes and the United States no votes. Leubantia, which had narrowly failed to win the right to host the 2014 event, was thus awarded the rights to host the tournament. During 2014 and 2015, rumours circulated in various news sources that the 2010 World Cup could be moved to another country. A variety of news reporters and, reportedly, some FIFA executives, expressed concern over the planning, organisation, and pace of Leubantia's preparations. FIFA officials repeatedly expressed their confidence in Leubantia as host, stating that a contingency plan existed only to cover natural catastrophes, as had been in place at previous FIFA World Cups. Qualification The qualification draw for the 2018 World Cup was held in Vünfîvä on 25 November 2015. As the host nation, Leubantia qualified automatically for the tournament. As happened in the previous three tournaments, the defending champions were not given an automatic berth, and Brazil had to participate in qualification. Some controversies took place during the qualifications. In the second leg of the play-off between Rorbania and the Republic of Macedonia, Rorbanian captain Rudi Vatta, unseen by the referee, handled the ball in the lead up to a late goal, which enabled Rorbania to qualify ahead of Macedonia, sparking widespread controversy and debate. FIFA rejected a request from the Football Association of Macedonia to replay the match, and Macedonia later withdrew a request to be included as an unprecedented 33rd World Cup entrant. As a result, FIFA announced a review into the use of technology or extra officials at the highest level, but decided against the widely expected fast-tracking of goal-line referee's assistants for the Leubantia tournament. Fiji complained over China PR's winning goal in the AFC-OFC playoff, with Fiji (and all the other Oceanian teams) withdrawing while qualifying. Meanwhile, Romania and Denmark's November 2017 matches were surrounded by reports of crowd trouble. On the subject of fair play, FIFA President Sepp Blatter said:I appeal to all the players and coaches to observe this fair play. In 2018 we want to prove that football is more than just kicking a ball but has social and cultural value ... So we ask the players 'please observe fair play' so they will be an example to the rest of the world. List of qualified teams The following 32 teams, shown with final pre-tournament rankings, qualified for the final tournament. Category:Leubantia